


关于表演结束后和队友在后台做爱

by ninedeers



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Summary: 刚开始他还难堪了一阵，几次下来被伺候舒服了就给忘了，还甜滋滋的想着找到了个好方法。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	关于表演结束后和队友在后台做爱

**Author's Note:**

> 双性、3v1、后台乱搞  
> 纯开车 注意避雷

自从被发现了秘密，和这几个人的关系就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

过度兴奋过后，性欲就会猛然增强，虽然很无奈，但是大平已经接受了这样的身体，大部分时候忍到回家是没有问题的，但是有些时候却腿软的连路都走不动，他只能找个地方偷偷解决。

表演之后躲到角落里偷偷自慰，甚至连表演的衣服都没来得及换下，被几个队友找到时他还在用玩具刺激女穴，结果当场被几个人掰开腿研究了他奇异的下体，这几个人倒是不惊讶，还轮流把他给玩弄了一番。

刚开始他还难堪了一阵，几次下来被伺候舒服了就给忘了，还甜滋滋的想着找到了个好方法。

-

大平推开了门，小心翼翼的钻进了房间，他的脸已经一片潮红，躲避人群钻进这个小房间已经耗尽了他全部的耐力，刚进房间他就被揽进了温暖的怀抱。

“景瑚，”大平的声音软软的，两条手臂也缠上了他的腰身，“我忍不住了。”

大平坐在单人小沙发上，鞋袜被他自己蹬掉了，佐藤帮他解开裤子脱了下来，里面薄薄的内裤已经湿透了，贴着私密的部位，被已经半勃的性器顶出一个弧度，佐藤没急着脱他的内裤，隔着布料抚慰了他的阴茎，又用手指搔刮下面的小口。

“嗯......嗯、呜......还要......”无法疏解的性欲让大平感到燥热，被抚摸过的女穴愈发敏感，又涌出一股爱液，浸透了本就潮湿的布料。

虽然年纪较长，但佐藤总像个玩闹的孩子，不折腾大平就不甘心，他放开了手，转而去解大平的纽扣，将上衣褪到肩下以露出他挺立的乳头，“祥生的乳头，立起来了，好可爱。”他一边夸赞一边舔了上去，用牙齿轻轻磨着敏感的乳头，咬着边上一圈颜色好看的乳晕，他一边吮吸一边抬头看大平的反应，“想看祥生自慰给我看。”像极了向母亲撒娇的孩子。

“哼......景、景瑚，好坏......”大平嘴上不满着，手上动作不停，褪下了自己的内裤扔在一边，在佐藤的帮助下将两条腿架在扶手上，用手指给自己扩张，修长的手指没入花心，撑得饱满的阴唇微微变形，拇指抵在小巧的阴蒂上揉捏，大平显然很了解自己的身体，每一次插入都狠狠蹭过阴唇再深入穴道，抽出时能带出肉道里的淫水。

佐藤看着他忘情的自慰，解开了自己的裤子，将束缚得发疼的肉器放了出来，笔直粗长的肉棒远不是几根手指比得上的，大平看得口干舌燥，舔了舔饱满的嘴唇，“景瑚，这里好想你。”他用两根手指撑开了饱满的花瓣，露出了通红湿润的内里，佐藤欣然接受他的邀请，提枪干了进去。

“啊！”满足感让两个人都喊了出声，肉体的交合让他们一时间忘了身处何处，佐藤发狠的操干他的女穴，一边附上去同他接吻，口红被蹭的沾在了唇角，倒是像被虐待了一样更加情色。

大平的乳肉也被揉捏玩弄，饱满的胸部被隆在指间，像饱满的桃子一样透着粉，乳头被啃得又肿又痛，“小混蛋，再喊响点大家都知道你是个小母狗了。”

大平的脸腾得红透了，连耳根都红得像滴血，他可怜的皱起眉，咬住了自己的指节避免发出声音。

“呜......呜呜......嗯！”隐忍的声音像是猫叫，就显得更诱人，佐藤缓下身下的节奏去安抚他，灵活的手指去搓揉他的阴蒂，把玩着两颗圆圆的卵蛋，大平被刺激得想逃，又被捞着腰操进了花芯。

“诶——你们玩得很好啊。”金城不知道什么时候进来了，面无表情的站在边上看他们做爱，只是下身鼓起的大包出卖了他，“祥生也帮帮我吧。”

金城吻了他，激烈的深吻搅得他咽不下的口水从唇边流了下去，金城捏着他的脸颊，看他嘴唇微微嘟了起来，唇肉饱满，唇色艳丽，又忍不住亲了一下，“用这里可以吗？”

大平跪在地上，两腿分开，腰向下塌，饱满的臀部高高抬起，迎合佐藤的抽插，手臂攀着金城紧实的大腿，嘴里含着他的巨物，被填满的口腔发不出声音，他艰难的用小舌去侍奉嘴里的性器，用喉口挤压坚硬的龟头，两只手还抚摸着吞不进的根部和饱满的睾丸。

佐藤每次抽插都刺激着他的阴唇，还非常照顾他的抚慰他的阴茎和阴蒂，快感一点点累积，腰已经开始酸软，快要高潮了，在场的三个人都意识到这点，金城抽出了自己的性器让他趴伏在自己腿上，佐藤则加快了力度和速度，每一次都狠狠撞向花芯。

“啊——”大平紧闭着眼喊了出来，紧接着阴茎和女穴都喷出液体，身体死死绞住体内的肉棒，佐藤被他的淫水浇得一热，迎着阻力抽插了几下，埋进了他身体深处。

“好胀......”大平还没从高潮中缓过来，身体微微抽搐，没了东西吃的肉道自顾自收缩着，佐藤轻轻揉着他的下腹用手指弄着射在里面的精液。

他一偏头，脸上抵了个又热又硬的东西，他去看，金城紫红的肉棒狰狞的立着，看得大平脸上一热，“真不害臊。”他用指尖戳了一下往外流着清液的龟头，又撑起身子去吮吸前端流出的液体，金城的呼吸一下子粗重了起来，像蛰伏的猛兽让他轻轻抚慰，他现在全身酸软，连吞吐的速度都有些缓慢，倒是不知羞耻的肉道又缩了起来，汩汩得向外流水。

“上来骑，好吗？”金城开口，嗓音低沉沙哑，大平在佐藤的搀扶下起了身，扶着那根，自己掰开了花穴吃下了龟头，金城扶住他的腰带着他小心翼翼的整根吞吃下去。

“好深。”骑乘的体位让两个人之间毫无缝隙的契合在一起，大平忍不住感叹，又尝试着撑着身体开始摆腰，熟悉了一会就掌握了技巧，金城扶着他的腰，他也顺着他的力气扭动柔软的腰肢去迎合男人的胯部。

“祥生表演的时候我就在想，‘祥生要是可以在我身上跳就好了！’。”金城看着他在自己眼前晃动的雪白的胸部，舔吻着说道，“果然，脱了衣服更有味道。”

“碧海，色魔。”大平把两只手贴在他的脸上，捧着他的脸和自己对视，腰上动作倒是没停，一下一下吞吃着男人的肉棒，偶尔动作大了，阴茎狠狠压过阴唇拍打在大平臀部，又被他自己往后伸着手塞进了水淋淋的肉道。

“我是色魔，那祥生就是Bitch Angle。”金城扣住他的腰开始往穴里驰骋，每一下都精准无比的直捣花芯，他也差不多到了极限，将大平死死压在他胯上，往他的肉道里交了货。

大平又被重新摆进了小沙发，两个男人一人捉住了他一条腿，一边和他亲吻一边玩弄着他的身体，乳头、阴茎、阴蒂、阴唇被他们交错着抚摸揉捏，连大腿内侧都被玩得没有一片好肉，大平再次被送上了高潮，前端和阴道都喷出了水，连女穴的尿道都有些不受控的出了水，他滩在小沙发上缓神，这时侯，门又开了，一个身影走了进来。

是鹤房。

-

大平一条腿被架到了桌上，上半身被压平紧贴在桌上，只有下腹垫了个软垫迫使他的臀部抬起来，膝盖和小腿也被紧紧压在桌上，这几个人怕他着凉给他披了件外套，被玩的通红的胸口压在桌上。

过度使用过的花穴红肿，唇瓣微微外翻，还不知羞得往外吐着吃不下的白液，滴滴哒哒的顺着腿流了下去，鹤房伸了两根手指捅进去，轻轻扣了几下微微撑开了穴口，大平呼吸有些不畅，轻轻嘤了几声，肉道又忍不住收缩，挤出了深处的浊液。

“噫——祥生好脏啊，里面吃了好多。”鹤房用空着的手抽了他的屁股几下，饱满的臀肉顿时浮出了几个鲜红的掌印。

“呜！好痛。”大平别扭的扭头去看他，眼眶红透了，他勉强将两条手臂向后伸，掰开了两瓣肉臀，中间的小洞也被扯得微微开口，“汐恩，这里也好痒。”

“操。”鹤房骂了句，掏出勃起的性器抵上他的臀缝，龟头压在他的穴口，恶狠狠地往里挤了两下，又用两瓣肉臀夹住茎身操干了几下，才猛的干进淌水的花穴，“真会骚，下次真操烂你的屁股。”

大平只可怜的喘了几声，趴着的的姿势让他有些呼吸不畅，连带着身体也愈发敏感，他感觉刚刚鹤房真的要干进去了，吓得绞紧了内里，但是被操的松软的女穴依旧轻松就被粗长的阴茎破开了，猛的推到了底，激得大平头皮发麻。

“汐恩......汐恩......呜、呜......”大平无意识的随着他抽插的节奏叫着他的名字，像撒娇的小动物，鹤房将两根手指塞进他的嘴里，夹着他的小舌把玩。

鹤房像发情的小兽，一双漂亮的眼睛满含欲望，扣着他的腰猛烈的撞击，一时屋里全是肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水声，鹤房放过了他的软舌，开始用湿润的手指扩张他的后穴，随着塞进里面的手指增加，大平感觉自己已经完全展开了，

“啊......汐恩，汐恩......站、站不住了！”大平撑着地的腿抖得厉害，体力已经快到极限，他觉得自己随时都会瘫倒在地上。

鹤房抽出了扩张的手指和抽插他女穴的阴茎，猛的将大平翻了过来，他胸口被桌子磨的发红，突然暴露在冷空气中让乳头又立了起来，被边上围观的人看到了，调笑得去捏了他的乳头，扯着硬挺的那小粒往外扯，大平可怜兮兮的哼了两声，撅着嘴抱怨，“好凉。”

大平屁股下又被塞上了软垫，臀部被抬高的姿势让他更好的展开他的下体，被几个人围观着，他太软了，两个膝盖轻松被按在了桌上，整个人摊平了躺在上面，两个肉洞都没合上口，可怜兮兮的在微凉的空气中一开一合，鹤房再次往他后穴里塞了三根手指，继续帮他扩张。

“好了......唔、可以进来了。”大平勾着鹤房的手指说。

鹤房附上他的嘴唇，轻轻舔着他饱满的下唇，勾着他张嘴和自己接吻，大平回应的张开嘴，去勾他的软舌，加深这个吻，被鹤房不安分的手摸得无意识的呜咽。

“还可以吗？”鹤房啄吻着他的唇角，温柔的问着，刚刚他手下的腰挣了两下，却软软的没什么力气，连扣着他脖子的手臂都是无力的搭在他肩上，鹤房知道他的体力已经快见底了。

“噗。”大平忍不住笑了，缩了缩穴口夹了下紧紧抵着他的硬挺的龟头，被他撩拨得又往里挤了一点，耳边是鹤房低沉的喘息，他知道鹤房忍得辛苦，但是为了照顾他的身体却狠狠的绷住了，真是温柔又可爱，他使了劲撑起身子，趴在鹤房耳边说，“宝贝，我还没吃饱——啊！”被猛得干进深处，大平难耐的弓起身子，鹤房贴心的捞起大平的腿挂在自己腰上，左手掌心贴着他的掌心，指根紧紧扣在一起，右手环握住他的性器，下身温柔的抽送着，平稳的将他推向高潮。

金城走近了些，去揉捏大平空落落的乳尖，一边调笑着两个人，“做得好温柔哦，像在拍色情片。”他掰过大平脸，凑上去和他接吻，被鹤房瞪了一眼也没说什么，鹤房不甘示弱的舔上他另一边受冷落的乳头，像婴儿吮吸母乳一般。

“汐恩......呜、汐恩......要、要到了......”大平努力的抬腰迎合鹤房的撞击，但是腰酸软得使不上劲，肉道绞紧，狠狠咬住了穴里的肉棒，鹤房粗喘着气抵进深处，松了精关。

“祥生。”鹤房凑上去吻他，摸了摸他因为高潮而潮红的双颊，“好乖。”

大平浑身浮着淡淡的粉色，缓了许久才从大脑一片空白中回了神，穴里被灌得满当当的，下身又酸又胀，不仅前端达到了高潮，连女穴都皱缩着流出清液，他委屈的瘪了瘪嘴：“混蛋！快出去。”

鹤房抓过他又亲了几口，才缓缓退了出去，“祥生还欠我，下回一起补上吧。”又抽了纸巾替他做简单的清理，结果他只简单的挣了两下，从鼻腔里冒出两声哼声，鹤房一抬头，才发现他早一歪脑袋，睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 有没有人找我玩(´；ω；｀)


End file.
